


Familiar

by Nohrian



Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: Angst, M/M, MAJOR spoilers for conquest, also has a little gore in it watch out for that, don't read this if you don't wanna be spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohrian/pseuds/Nohrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo doesn't understand why looking into his eyes feels so familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Corrin couldn't do it. Leo understood it, though. Corrin still seen that thing as a brother. That corpse being controlled by hatred. 

Leo wasn't about to let Corrin feel the pain of killing something they seen as a sibling. Leo knew it would be too painful for them. He wanted to protect his family from as much pain as possible. 

Leo tried to end it quickly. A branch from his Brynhildr impaled the thing. The noise it made as the branch tore through the skin was a rather sickening one, Leo had to admit. 

The bow it was holding fell to the ground with a clang. After a moment, it coughed, blood spraying from its mouth. 

When Leo closed the tome, the branch faded and the thing fell to the ground with a thud. 

Leo couldn't help but feel bad when he heard the thing shakily gasping for air. He made his way over, preparing to finish it off, but his eyes widened. 

The things eyes weren't cloudy anymore. They were a beautiful amber color, shiny with tears. The last hit must have driven whatever was controlling him out. 

Leo crouched next to the prince, preparing to open Brynhildr and finish it. Takumi was in obvious pain, gasping for air with a gaping wound, oozing blood. Leo needed to end it. 

But before he could open the tome, he soundlessly locked eyes with Takumi. 

Leo stared into the teary amber eyes. They felt so familiar. It felt as though he had looked into these eyes before. Looking into them made him calm, even though everything was chaotic around him. 

It confused him terribly. He was sure he had never made proper eye contact with the prince before in his life. Yet the familiar feeling never left. He didn't understand. 

Leo absolutely hated the strange sadness he felt as he stared at the dying prince. Takumi had always been his enemy, why did he care? Why was he sad? 

Leo wished his attack had just killed him instantly. Then he wouldn't have had to go through this sadness. 

Leo sat next to the prince now, taking his hand. He used his other hand to open Brynhildr. Leo mumbled the chant, then closed his eyes when he heard the horrible sound of flesh tearing again. 

Takumi's shaky gasps stopped, and Leo opened his eyes to see those beautiful amber ones still staring ahead. But the light was gone. Takumi was gone. 

And for some reason, Leo felt a little empty now.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, gotta love angst, huh? Haha, I felt so incredibly sad while writing this.. Lol. So I really like the idea that the characters have random memories of the different routes sometimes. And because I love to hurt my favorites, I came up with this.. Anyways, it's probably crappy because I wrote this after getting no sleep. But I hope you all enjoyed anyways, even if it was kinda rushed and lame! Maybe next time I'll write something happier.


End file.
